Reunions
by AnnabethChase1218
Summary: It's everything that should've been there in BoO.one shots or two shots.
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov

Baaaaaaaannnng!

"Woah, woah what just happened?", I said to no one in particular. i just heard a loud bang that sounded like a bad, really bad crash...so I went out of my cabin to check what was going as it had been 2 weeks since the giant war got over and it was pretty quiet out there like rarely any monsters or anything .well that was the good part the bad part was that Leo died. That idiot of a demigod had to die...just had to all felt bad bad but jason and piper felt the worst. I hate to admit it but we all miss his jokes . Anyway I went outside and saw something that I couldn't believe could be true! Everyone was outside their cabins just like me but the six of us had automatically made a circle (hazel and frank were staying at CHB). Like me they were gaping at the 'thing' that just crashed there, with their mouths touching the ground.

I cannot hold it any longer so yeah, it was Leo, our Leo on...Festus? Well I know that he got partially destroyed, so how could it be Festus? Hmmm well we know that anything is possible with Leo(after all he came back from the dead)so why not?

But there was someone else there too...A girl?

Piper was the first one to get out of this shock and the first thing she did was...she marched upto Leo and slapped him on the cheek with tears in her eyes and then like a idiot he is laughed and said,"hey beauty queen !" And then piper laughed and then all of us came closer and gabe him a group hug...we were all so happy that leo didn't die that we didn't notice the girl...

To be continued

Hey demigods!

This is my first ever story..

So Please help me by encouraging me through reading and reviewing and please tell me how to improve it.

Thanks for reading!


	2. United again part 2

**Last time I forgot to do the disclaimer. So here it is. (Painfully admitted)**

 **I do not own any of the characters. Rick Riordan does (unfortunately).**

That girl...she was the person for whom I felt bad and guilty but now it was replaced by anger, fury, rage...she was the person who cursed my Wise Girl. She was Calypso.

I know it was my fault but that doesn't mean you curse someone.

While everyone was staring at her I stepped forward and said,"calypso? "But it wasn't with recognition ot happiness. No it was icy cold like I was speaking to an old enemy. Although I was upset with her I didn't mean to come that wrapped his arm around her protectively.

Breaking the tension ,piper spoke up,"so where were you, you blasted iDIOT?!"

Just like himself he grinned and said," awww you couldn't stay without meeeee."

Yeah and that's when he got a whack on the head from Jason who said,"no seriously dude where were you?"

"well you know the last line of the prophecy...an oath with a...yeah so that was about me, you see I swore on the river styx that I would come back amd save calypso. And so I went there and saved my girl"

"Well I think we should introduce ourselves.", said hazel

"Leo I think that you should do this. ",Said Annabeth

"So you know that I am Leo bad boy supreme, the super sized McShizzle but you already know that. Now this as you know is ...percy Jackson, this is-"and you must be the Annabeth "said calypso, ...hatefully."right ! This is beauty queen and this is sparky , this is hazel and now this iguana Frank !""Leooooo!", screamed piper and said,"hi! I am piper and this is my boyfriend Jason, this is Frank, hazel's boyfriend.

"Ooohhhhkaay yeahh you can call them that too or what I told you and now can we go to bunker 9 because a) I really want to go show sunshine here ma island and b) I am very very tired.", practically

A lot yeah's and sure's were said and then we all went back to our cabins in clusters . As annabeth came to me I gave her a short but sweet kiss . well she got its meaning and replied, "yeah fine no need to worry...calypso has nothing on me." I said,"good that's my wise girl." With this we said our good byes and went to our cabins

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Read and review...Please...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. AN

**Hey people! i feel like no one is reading my story...so please please REVIEW! let me know that you are reading my story. Plus if you have any ideas for one-shots or reunions PM me.**

 **AC1218**


	4. Heartbroken

**Please read the AN at the bottom.**

Annabeth's POV

I know he said to me that Calypso has nothing on me but still I can't help but wonder, did he really mean it because now that I am thinking of it, I am just a daughter of Athena who isn't really beautiful or anything but if you see Calypso she's really beautiful like really, really beautiful . So why wouldn't Percy leave me for her….a beautiful girl and from what I have read in stories very talented in singing and gardening and _kind_. I was going on thinking about this when I went to my bed, after some time I fell asleep but sleep is never a good thing when you are a demigod, especially when you are stressed or worried, which I was…

 _IN THE DREAM_

 _I was just sitting there watching little kids play and couples doing their things when I saw another couple, I don't know why but I was compelled to watch them, then I realized why because it was none other than Percy Jackson, My Percy, My Seaweed Brain kissing Calypso. I was crushed but then I plucked up the courage and went up to them. After seeing me, they didn't even have a sorry face, I expected this from Calypso but not Percy. When I questioned them about this Percy said that why would he ever date me, that I am a nobody and Calypso, well she was a goddess. I was heartbroken. I couldn't take anymore and burst into tears and guess what they started laughing at me. From that moment I decided that I am never going to let my guard down. EVER. First my dad forgot about me and didn't care about me at all, then Thalia came and then poof she's gone and then again she is back but uh oh sorry not for long,the Hunters need her, then Luke betrayed me, then my mother is disappointed in me and now Percy. I just can't take it anymore._

 _Why did I ever think that Percy would be different ? After this I feel like I don't have a reason to live anymore. If I die would anyone even care to think about me.…._

And then I woke up to see all my siblings crowded around my bed but still all I could think about was it was a dream. Just a dream but demigod dreams are never really dreams besides since tartarus I have been having such dreams like Percy will abandon me and such things. Even my instincts were saying that Percy abandon me…I don't know why but such dreams are always coming and as the time passes getting more vivid. Malcolm's voice broke my train of thoughts, he said,"Are you fine Annabeth?" I asked,"why wouldn't I be?" it's not like they could've seen my nightmare."are you kidding me Annabeth? You were screaming in you dream and crying like the world just ended!" Well in my dreams my world just ended."no I'm fine, just a nightmare." " Are you sure Annabeth because, you weren't in a condition that would make someone think that 'it was just a nightmare', heck even a toddler could tell that it was something bigger or worse."no I am fine." I got up after that and went to the bathroom and had a quick shower, after that I went to the dining pavilion, I was looking for Percy but couldn't find him anywhere. So I went to where all the seven sat and asked where percy was , piper was about to say something when Jason spoke up. He said, "oh he just went with Calypso because she wanted to talk to him about something privately" After hearing this I was even more tensed. Everyone was face-palming or shaking their heads at Jason but he was just looking at them thinking what he did wrong. Then piper said,"Jason honey come with me for a moment, please." I told everyone that it was fine but everybody knew even me in their hearts that it obviously wasn't. I decided to give Percy and calypso some privacy as they wouldn't want me to intruding into their _private matters_ and sat down with everybody to have breakfast.

Percy 's POV

I just hope that Annabeth doesn't worry about Calypso because there is no chance that I am going to leave her for Calypso . I mean she is so much better than Calypso. She is drop dead gorgeous and she's kind, wise and everything you can wish for in a girl. Calypso on the other hand is okay not going to lie, she is beautiful but not as much as Annabeth and she's nothing else just good at gardening and she will fall in love with anybody. Anyway I got up and got ready for breakfast.

As I reached the dining pavilion I could see Calypso sitting in my seat, I approached her and said,"Please move from my seat, as I don't allow anyone to sit on my seat." I swear I didn't mean for it to sound angry or rude but you know when you are angry it just comes from within. She started to move to another seat which turned out to be Annabeth's seat.

"Sorry but not that one too as it is Annabeth's seat, I would say you wait for some hero to come and get a chair for you." I spoke up before she could sit there. Then she spoke up," Why are you behaving like this with me I thought we were fine?"

"Yeah, well guess what we aren't."

"Not here. They don't know so let's keep it that way because it will cause even more pain. Trust me I want to solve this problem."

Even I wanted to solve this so I went with her. When we were away from everybody she spoke up, " Percy what did I do wrong? I let you go to be with Annabeth, because you wanted to be with her and not me. I let you go because I loved you."

"No you didn't love me, if you did you wouldn't have cursed Annabeth" I said remembering her helpless face in Tartarus. " She thought I left her Calypso, that I abandoned her. Do you know how much she suffered because of you and I couldn't do anything, anything to help her."

"well i am sorry that it caused you pain but I couldn't help it. Besides she deserved it."

"Oh yeah , you don't know anything about her, let alone what she deserves and what she doesn't."

"But I did it because I loved you."

"no you didn't love me. You wouldn't have cursed Annabeth, my happiness, if you had loved me. I think that you don't even love Leo. _You_ don't deserve to be with him.", I said and walked away, I couldn't stand her anymore. I had lost my appetite so I went to practice. It always clears my mind.

Leo's POV

So I was just roaming around and then I saw everyone sitting and having their breakfast, so I went there and sat there with everyone. At first no one noticed me as they were busy giving Annabeth looks of sympathy and saying words of comfort and Jason looked at her apologetically. So I just asked them, "What happened everybody ?" Jason started to speak but then closed his mouth tightly. Piper said nothing to worry about and gave me a look that said you-better-shut-up-or-you-are-dead. I shut up obediently. "where's calypso?", I asked. Everybody face palmed and piper started fuming. Hmmm there is something wrong here. "why so angry piper, just chill."

"leo just shut up or you're dead"

"woah beauty queen, cool down."

"Leo would you like to go to Hades?", piper said super sweetly. I got the idea and just said that I needed to go to check Festus. "Good.",said piper.

Festus was asleep, and you don't want to wake him up forcefully, if you want to live. I learnt that the hard way.

So I just started walking here and there looking for someone to irritate. I heard someone practicing in the arena so I went there and saw percy practicing. Man, was he good I think he might be the best swordsman of the century, he was even better than Jason. Anyway I went to him and was about to scare him from behind when a sword was at my neck. Talk about fast reflexes.

"woah there, calm down man."

"I thought you were a monster."

"yeah the most powerful of them all. " I smiled.

"Third most." he said " And may I ask who took the first and second position?"

"First Annabeth, second me. "

"yeah yeah. By the way Annabeth was looking pretty upset at breakfast."

" why would she upset.." he must have been thinking really hard about it and then said" Fish! Someone must have told her…."

"um told her what?". Then he said," see calypso wanted to talk to me about something privately, so I went with her and Annabeth must have heard it from someone, she must have gotten the wrong idea." I got worried after this why would calypso want to talk to percy unless…. Nope bad thought.

" what were you to talking about?"

" That doesn't matter, what does is that you shouldn't date her."

" Hmm nice but can I ask why?"

" well she isn't so good, besides you are too good for her"

By that time I was pretty pissed. "saying that because you want to date her? No, _she's_ too good for anyone to date her and innocent not me, I am just lucky that she loves me. Percy just think about Annabeth, you would break her heart."

"I am not saying this because I want to ruin your relationship and date her. I would never leave Annabeth. And Calypso? She isn't so innocent and trust me she doesn't love you."

"Oh come on Percy don't fall so low, she loves me and you left her. That girl didn't do anything but weep over you."

"oh yeah, let me tell you what she did, she cursed Annabeth. In tartarus we were attacked by arai, the spirits of curses. If you kill them you get a curse from your enemy, who cursed you. Annabeth killed one and guess what she thought I left her. I ABANDONED her. That I threw her out of my life. I broke up with my WISE GIRL. The look on her face… well what would you know, you know if she doesn't turn out to be what you think she is, just don't get heartbroken.

 **hi everybody! so i know i posted after a looong time. it is because my exams are going on, so i couldn't update. i really wanted to update this story after reading the reviews. so this i wrote in a hurry...please be my guest to tell if their should be any improvements and i'll do it. i wanted to say thanks to Thelittledeformedone for this idea. And i am really thankful to Toby4138 and BookNerd101010101 for their reviews. they motivated me to write this chapter quickly. Plus this chapter is longer.**

 **Read &Review**

 **Thanks for reading. Byeee! :) :)**

 **-AC1218**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I know Percy wouldn't hurt me, I know but I can't help but feel that Percy is going to leave. I have been feeling like this since Tartarus. I don't know why. Everyone was assuring me that Percy would not leave me for Calypso…but they don't know what I'm feeling, all that am I feeling is angry and frustrated, I mean like can't I ever be happy? I keep remembering the words of Aphrodite about 'making her love life _interesting'_. The most interesting thing would be – oh Percy doesn't love Annabeth anymore, Annabeth is just someone useless person. Come into her life, pretend to be there for her but oh no sorry Annabeth, I found someone better, you suck. Bye bye! That has become the story of my life.

"Hello, ANNABETH! Are you fine? What am I even asking,, of course you are not okay.", piper was saying or shouting.

" Piper stop shouting, I am absolutely perfect."

"yeah right, everybody keeps staring into space and ignores sorry no doesn't respond to her friend SHOUTING her name a THOUSAND times. No that's completely normal. Annabeth you got to believe us that Percy wouldn't leave you for Calypso, seriously he fell into Tartarus for you and don't forget that he left Calypso when he met her in Ogygia. Why would he do that if he didn't love you?"

"I guess you're right. He wouldn't hurt me."

"That's good that you got it. Now you wouldn't be a wise girl, if you didn't get it inside your head. Now go find that idiot and spend some time together."

"Yeah all right, I'll see you."

Piper POV

"Do you think she will be fine?" "Yeah, she will be. You did good piper.", replied Hazel

"Umm sorry to interrupt you guys but we need you (Frank) and Hazel, for some work." Said Reyna, who was coming toward us. She had changed so much after the war she was much more friendly and nice now.

"Yeah we're coming." With that she jogged off back to their camp.( not camp Jupiter but their temporary camp in CHB)

"Let's go see Leo." That seemed like a good idea.

" yeah, sure let's find Repair boy."

We found him with Percy, they were talking about something and from what I could see it was pretty intense and then Percy said something and walked away, which made Leo…either very sad or very angry. When percy walked out Jason called out to him but he didn't reply, I could see why. He was pretty sad like disappointed sad? He was lost in his thoughts. Which is pretty rare and has really, really bad consequences Jason was about to stop him but I knew better than to let him go talk to him when he was in such a bad mood. He needed space. Jason gave me a puzzled look but I just shook my head. Then we went inside to leo, when he saw us, he smiled but a forced one, I know him like the back of my hand. "hey Beauty Queen, Superman!", he said.

"leo please come on, do you think you can fool us?" surprisingly Jason spoke up. "Yeah Jason's right."

"yeah okay. Apparently the great Percy Jackson thinks that Calypso is not good for me and that she would leave me hurt. Can you even believe that guy?"

"Leo did you think about, why did he say that. There must be a reason as to why he said that."

" there is only one reason for what he said, he wants to date her instead of Annabeth."

" Leo! He would not do that, _**you**_ know he wouldn't."

"What proof do you have of that Piper. Huh?"

"piper he's right, it could be that too, just think of it like you were Leo."

"Just….Just let it be Jason. You know nothing about it."

"And why's that Piper?"

" because I know more than you about such situations."

"yeah right! Why…? Because you've been in many love triangles. Yeah right, sorry forgot Aphrodite's daughter, been in many relationships. Simple logic. How dumb of me. "

"you know what I've had enough, I am going."

"Good bye!"

I was shocked at how he behaved. Heck I was shaken to my core. How could he do that? I'll deal with him later. I am not in the mood of arguing with him right now. So I went to find Annabeth, I needed to check on her.

Leo's POV

"Man that was really bad."

"Yeah I know Leo but what could I do, I was just saying that Percy could do that. Maybe he isn't that great. Maybe the Great-Kind Percy is all a lie, a disguise."

"Thanks for backing me but you shouldn't have said that to Piper."

"I realize now, now that the anger is gone. But still Leo, how could she say that, that I don't know about this, like doesn't my opinion matter?"

" No it does. Maybe… I don't know Jason but what I do know is that you both _love_ each other. And I know that neither of you meant those things, so go say sorry."

"Yeah you're right but you'll have to come with me."

"sure. Let's go! Wait does this mean you accept that all da ladies luv Leo?"

"Yeah sure Leo. Sorry Mr. Hot Stuff."

"Sweet."

Well he certainly cheered me up. Until…I saw two _people_ talking. I stopped Jason because he didn't see them as he was behind me. I mouthed keep quiet. He just nodded. I know it's not good to eavesdrop but no one can resist overhearing a conversation between your friend, _male_ friend and your girlfriend. So who am I to resist?

" I know you think that I am wrong. But -" I heard Calypso saying but before she could complete what she was saying, Perseus Jackson interrupted her by saying, "I know that you're wrong. I told you before and I am telling you now that Annabeth didn't deserve that curse. I left you right. I, Percy Jackson left you on that island, NOT Annabeth. But all you did was curse an innocent girl. Who did nothing to you. It should've been me, not she and you know what Calypso, the sad truth is that you are not like Circe or witch for that matter. You are worse. You are so much worse. You are like a siren in a human's body. Appealing, looking sweet, kind and nice but all you are is a monster in disguise. I felt sorry that I left you there and didn't check if you were set free but now I am sorry that you got off the island. I feel sorry for Leo because I know that you don't love him either. What surprise me the most is that, I knew one of your sister, she was so much different than you. She was so much better"

" It's not true Percy. I do love him. What should I do to make you forgive me?"

" Nothing. Just leave me and Annabeth alone."

After saying those words he turned and started to run towards Athena Cabin. So he was just worried about me and did not want to date Calypso. I need to apologize to him. But first Calypso, she was crying real hard. I looked at Jason, he mouthed go and turned to leave. I was grateful to him for giving us space.

" Hey sunshine! What happened why are you crying?"

"Leo, hi…It's nothing."

"oh come on Calypso, shoot."

"uh shoot what" she said in between of her crying.

" ughh I mean come on tell me Calypso."

" okay, I was apologizing to Percy for something but he got angry and said that I am a witch and that I am worse than Circe and I am a monster. He said that I should leave him and Annabeth alone and then he'll forgive me. Leo I think I should go from here."

" Calypso? See we never give up and so you are not going anywhere and I did not die and come back for you to _**leave**_ me. We'll find way for him to forgive you."

" Yeah all right. But first I need to apologize to Annabeth"

" See, you already know what you need to do. Let's go!"

Even I needed to do that. But to Percy. All the couples had a fight, it's like some divine force is messing with us. Well they always are. Not new. Anyways we went to Athena cabin. We knocked first. Piper opened the door. We entered in the room and Percy and Annabeth were fighting. I felt I think the problem between Jason and Piper was solved because they were kind of holding hands and weren't going _I'll-kill-you/I-hate-you_ on each other. So one problem was solved. Time to bring Percabeth back. I was about to say something but Calypso beat me to it.

"Annabeth. Hey I know you're mad at Percy. And me too but I need to tell you that it's all my fault. Not Percy's. I am sorry. It was me who came to him. I wanted to apologize to him that's all. I don't want him. He's all yours. I have Leo and I love him.

" All right but why would you say sorry to him."

" because I cursed you Annabeth."

"the curse….the curse about Percy was put by….you?"

"yes Annabeth and I am sorry, I hated you at that time because well you took Percy away from me. The inevitable truth is that he was never with me. He always loved you and if you push him away from yourself now, then trust me Annabeth you are making one big mistake. If he leaves you, neither you nor he would be happy. So please Annabeth don't let him go. And you too Percy. Hold on to her, don't let her go. Even if she forces you to do so. I know now, I was never the one for you. She was. And now if you want me to go away. I'll happily do so." She turned to the door and started to walk out. Then suddenly Annabeth shouted, " wait up Calypso! I forgive you. I forgive Percy too." I was really happy when she said that because I thought that the problem was solved but no. How could it?

" But I don't. Thanks for understanding Annabeth but no she isn't worth forgiving." , Percy spoke.

" Seaweed Brain, please. I mean even I forgave her. It's not her fault that you are so easy to fall in love with. She apologized to us. For real, not some fake apology or any of that crap."

"NO! Annabeth you didn't see your face when you were down there between the arai, stumbling, crying out my name. you were so helpless and I couldn't do anything about that. I was useless. I hurt you in the way that I promised myself I never would. The thing was that I felt like I betrayed you. Left you. Now you tell me how can I forgive the monster who made you and me suffer so much."

" I get it Percy. You're upset but you can at least try." I was pretty amazed at how ironical this situation was. Annabeth fighting with Percy for Calypso, the girl who…well was the cause of her troubles. I just hope that this gets over quickly. It's too much drama. Another problem I can't solve.

" For you Annabeth. Just for you but let me warn you she's not the one to trust."

" well I am going to prove myself worthy of your trust. So don't you worry about it Percy Jackson."

" Best of luck with that." Percy answered back to Calypso

 **Hey readers! i know after long time. so long but i am really really busy with school work. i hope you all are liking the story. For making up for being lost for soo long, i made this chapter longer. Almost 2000 words. Please i repeat Please read, review, follow and favorite.**

 **I also have one question for you-**

 **A) i can do quick updates but they will be short**

 **OR**

 **B) I can do longer updates but they won't be so frequent**

 **Tell me what to do in reviews or just PM me. Byee!:)**

 **-AC1218**


	6. AN(NOT A CHAPTER)

**Hey Everybody! It's been a long, long, long time since I updated but that's because my Finals were going on and also partially because of my laziness...And I am so sorry for that...I will try to update soon though. Another thing I asked you guys before and I am asking again-**

 **A) Do you want slower updates with longer chapters**

 **or**

 **B) Do you want faster updates with shorter chapters**

 **That's all for now...Keep reading!**

 **Yours in Demigodishness and all that. Peace out**

 **AC1218**


	7. I am sorry(Finally an update)

_**I'm so sorry (FINALLY AN UPDATE)**_

 **Firstly- I AM ALIVE! Secondly- Read the A/N at the end…I will explain everything, from my absence to this chapter.**

Sally Jackson had been feeling uneasy since the day started but that was not what worried her. No, it was something else. You could say that her inner maternal radar was tingling. This was actually surprising as her son, as her only son had disappeared and she had not seen him for more than half a year.

Thinking of this as the usual anxiety, she carried on with her day. She was meeting up with Annabeth today, Annabeth, her son's girlfriend. She had become a daughter to Sally. After all, she had spent four years with Percy. Even if she wasn't his girlfriend back then, she was still his best friend. She was the only person who could understand what Sally was feeling. Sally and Annabeth met almost every second day. They grieved together. They cried together. They supported each other and most importantly, they kept each other from believing that Percy was gone forever. 'Gone' representing multiple meanings which neither of them confronted. A beautiful relationship formed over those eight months. It was a shame that it came to be during such a melancholy-filled time-period but true, as they say, it will be a stronger bond.

She was going through her day without any problems. It was just a normal day except for the fact that her son was missing. However, she followed the same routine that day which she had for the past months. First, crying with Annabeth, then working on her novel, going to work, eating and then sleeping. She did not need to work but it kept her mind of things, things she didn't want to think about.

Paul helped her too. Paul Blofis or rather Paul Blowfish was a gods' send angel. Sally knew he was hurting too; Percy was like a son to him but he didn't show it. He knew he had to stay strong for Sally's sake…He somewhat became a fatherly figure for Annabeth too. He was their one pillar amidst a storm.

Sally and Paul had both gone to bed early tonight because tomorrow they were going to meet up with Chiron and everybody else associated with finding their son. They had found a new lead…But usually they stayed up until late, talking about Percy…reminiscing their memories.

However, Sally, like that uneasiness throughout that day, had another strong feeling, maybe her motherly instincts? She did not know what it was, but she knew it was something. As she lay on her bed beside Paul, she kept wondering about all the things that happened over that year, the battle with the Titans, Percy disappearing or her believing that Percy disappeared and not…, crying with Annabeth for hours…everything. It was as if she were waiting for something. She did not want to sleep; she didn't know why but a voice inside her head 'Don't sleep Sally, at least not yet.' But in the end, she after all was a human and she needed to sleep desperately. She fell asleep just before midnight or rather just before…

 **So guys, a cliffhanger...Hmm, what can I say? I love them. Moving on let's talk about the chapter, it was short, yep and I know that coming with a update after sooooooooooooo long it is my duty to give you guys a very, very, very long chapter and probably more interesting bu-u-ut I have been extremely busy, I know, I know the usual excuse but what can I do? These School people think of us as robots, and well, yes, my exams, but, now (finally!) Summer Break!**

 **I have another thing to tell you people I'm writing another story! Now before you all go on saying, 'oh my gods, girl, you are already writing THREE stories, which you almost never update; what are you doing?!' I will tell you that this story has been in my mind for like one year and I needed to write it, but nevertheless there will be more updates for this and all my other stories.**

 **Before this gets too long, one more or two more things. Firstly, I had a fight with my best friend** **and now she won't talk to me, so can you amazhang guys just review- 'Tree do something' or something along the lines? It will mean a ton to me. Plus I will give a shout out to anyone who reviews and I'll take their requests for writing new chaps.**

 **Last thing- THE CHAPTER IS NOT OVER YET! READ ON BUDDIES!**

She fell asleep just before midnight or rather just before their landline rang. Now you may wonder, what's in a phone call? It doesn't matter; it is such a trivial thing. But let me ask you something- who will call you in the middle of the night? And why?

Anyway, both Paul and Sally were sleeping and so nobody checked the phone, well until the morning.

Sally was making pancakes, precisely Percy' favorite blue pancakes in their kitchen when Paul came down. She had tears in her eyes; she was making them for the first time since her son disappeared. They reminded her too much of him. The way his eyes lit up whenever he saw Sally make the pancakes, his lopsided yet perfect grins, the way he joked and the way he called her 'Mom'. It all hurt too much.

'Hey Sal, what are you making? Hmm I see pancakes. Without Perce? Well at least I can tease him about this when he comes back.'

Sally knew her fiancé was trying to cheer her up but, she could not, she just could not bear the pain. Paul seeing this went and hugged her from behind and said, 'Well I am sure, wherever he is; he can sense you making these and Sally, no matter what, he will come back to us.'

Even though she was still hurting, she understood she needed to move, she needed to do something. So she smiled and replied back, ' I know Paul, I know…'

'Good, that's my girl!'

'Oh and Paul, could you check the phone for me, there might be a message from Camp.'

'Yeah sure, babe.'

 _Three Messages, unopened. Playing one through three._

 _Hello sally. This is Katherine. How are you? Mrs. Jensen said that you have the night shift today. I am sorry I tried to tell her but, she wouldn't agree. Said that she needs to do some work._

'Sal, it is for you from Katherine? She says you need to work tonight.'

'Mhmm…Why don't you bring the phone over here, darl?'

To this, Paul simply picked the phone, went over to sally, and grinned, 'Next one is from Annabeth.'

 _Hey Sally, Paul. This is Annabeth. I know we are meeting tomorrow but still I thought you guys had the right to know. We think we know where Percy is but the thing is that it may take a few days or even a month to go there. Hope this helps. See you tomorrow!_

'Well this is certainly good news.'

'I guess, Paul but why do you think they would have to delay finding him?'

'Your guess is as good as mine but think of it this way, this is the first actual lead that we got, we just need to work on following it and then getting our son.'

'I get you. Whom is the third one from though?

'I don't know. Unknown number'

Then the message played. It was a message barely lasting 30 seconds but it rocked their world to the core…

 **So, what's up peeps? Oh and before you ask this is the real cliffhanger, although I think you guys already know what I am talking about but ehh, just pretend you don't and read the next chapter(Whale, when I update it.) Cheers to you guys who read that whole A/N and are still reading this one! So now let's start with the rant, shall we?**

 **Okay, guys I am sorry. I am truly sorry for not updating in years…but now here I am and I promise you that from now on, I will update regularly. Now those of you who know will just tell me to go to Tartarus because you know how lazy I am. But I will try to my fullest…most probably.**

 **Anywho thanks for clicking onto my story and reading it! Luv ya people but you all need to review because the other reason as to why I did not post another chapter was because I felt you all did not read my story or didn't like it but a very close friend of mine threatened to strangle me unless I post another chap. No but siriusly guys, reviewwwwwwwwwwww!**

 **AND ONCE AGAIN PLEASE HELP ME MAKE UP TO MY BESTIE BY REVIEWING- 'TREE DO SOMETHING' or even 'TALK TO R/ANNABETH PLEASE'**

 **Thanks guys and whoever comments gets a shout out and other privileges. Thank you everybody!**

 **Oh and here's a piece of my new story that I was talking about earlier, it is called 'Lost…' Yes with three dots. You must be really happy Tree.**

 _ **Lost…**_

 _ **Prologue**_

" _ **I WAS HAPPY . . . OR SO I THOUGHT?"**_

 _ **You know those moments, when you think that you have everything and it's all just "perfect"... yeah that's what I had been living for these past seven years. But then reality hits you in the face like a train and the walls of that fairytale fade away. It suddenly dawns upon you that nothing's perfect and that your life? Your life isn't a story out of the books and that there isn't a true love, a crazy best friend or anything. You start to realize that nothing's permanent... Okay, somebody's there for you now , somebody cares about you but someday...just someday they will leave you and then you cry, get angry and then you learn not to get too attached with someone but aren't we all human?**_

 _ **Looking back at those years now, I feel like at least I thought my life was perfect and that I was happy but now I know I'm not. And that sucks . . .You can't even pretend . . .**_

 _ **Have you ever smiled when you really felt like crying and have you ever hid all your tears and just secretly wished that someone . . . just someone or that one specific person saw all through that facade and just noticed how broke you were? If you have, then you would know exactly how I felt every single day, opening my eyes. But along with this you start to realize that this "somebody" would never be able to do that and no matter what they do or they don't do you won't be able to give up on them. Even if they hurt you a million times, no, your stubborn, naive self will keep hoping . . . A hope, that itself is quite hopeless.**_

 **That's it guys! Thanks and peace out!**

 **-Rue(Rue isn't my real name but one of my nicknames, so y'all can call me Rue)**


	8. I'm sorry (part two)

**I'm so sorry(part two)**

 **Okay everybody; here's the update. Again after so long. Honestly, I am thinking of quitting writing. I don't update and not many people read these…Actually people do read it, many people do but the thing is that they don't respond and…well let's be honest here, my work isn't that good and it isn't getting better either. I have also lost any motivations to write. This chapter that I am writing is for _Toby4318_ , this guy has been here from the start and loyally commenting almost on every chapter and he was the only one to comment that tree thing here which is sad because I almost completed another 1k reads and only one commented from them.** **It makes me feel so sad, not only for me but for other writers too. allows anyone and everyone to read stories and all of these for free. We authors get nothing but all we ask from all of you is just comment, even to criticize, because even a comment that says "good story" or "I don't like this…I think you should improve this…", just two words, they give us a lot of happiness. You know why? Because it tells us that yes, somebody gave our stories some thought, somebody out there is actually reading. Please, I ask all of you don't be ghost readers. Comment, favorite or follow, just do something.** **It takes so much of hard work just writing a chapter, thinking about every word, every sentence and how to make the story shine, especially with fanfictions. You want to do justice to the original stories, the characters. And when we finally complete it and think that all of you are going to like it and comment, no one does leave one or two. So here this chapter is to that one reader who commented- Toby4318. Thank you.**

"Mom…"

"Oh god, Paul, it's….it's"

I barely saw Paul nod as I slumped down against the kitchen's counter, tears blearing my view. It was him. My son, my boy…My Percy.

After more than half a year, it was him. It was really him. I couldn't believe it. His voice…it sounded so beautiful, so…so perfect. I couldn't believe it. How…how?

It hurt so much but at the same time, I couldn't be happier. Tears were already streaming down my face as I listened to it further.

"… I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while and then she took my memory, and…anyway, I'm okay."

He is okay. He is okay. He is…I kept repeating that to myself. Hope flared inside me after so long, a real feeling of hopefulness, he could be returning very soon. He could be on his way now. God, I have to do so much…I will make cookies. A whole lot. Blue ones. Percy…he will be so happy…and just then the next part of the message played…

"I'm sorry."

Why--? Why would he be sorry…It is good news that he is okay, isn't it. Why would he be sorry? It wasn't his fault.

"I'm on a quest."

No…no…It can't be. Not after doing so much for Olympus, not another one. What…what if he doesn't come back? What if you never see him? No, he will come back. He has too. He deserves to come back. He can't die this young.

 _What about all the other demigods that died. You saw it yourself, Sally, didn't you? In the Titan war?_

I can't lose hope. No.

"I'll make it home. I promise, Love you"

"Beep beep, the messages have now ended."

My boy, I could hear his voice crack. I knew he too was on the verge of breaking down. Oh my strong boy…I believe you. Come back to me soon, won't you? I love you too. I was praying to the gods above, that somehow…somehow he hears me.

Paul broke me out of my reverie.

"Sal? Honey? Did you hear that? Our son is coming back soon. Very soon. But right now, we have to tell about this to Annabeth. Come on now, don't be upset. He will come back."

I just nodded.

I tried to believe him. I do believe him. But still that one sneaky thought remained.

 _But what if he doesn't?_

 **And we are done here. Short? I know but the last chapter was longer. More than 1k words and as this was continuation, it was bound to be shorter. Tell me if you liked it. Tell me if you didn't. Just comment. Sorry about the rant above. I apologize if I seem rude or arrogant. Also right now I am not in a good place, so I might seem more angsty nowadays. Anyone know some good ways to take it out all out? BTW did you like lost?** **Well that's it.** **Goodbye people!** **\--Rue**


End file.
